moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Knights and Demon Hunters
NOTE: At the advice of the admin, I am stating that this is an opinionated post. This post does not speak for the ENTIRE population of Moon Guard. Death Knights, former champions of whatever land they had come from when they were living. Now damned to walk Azeroth in an eternity of undeath in servitude to the Lich King. But recently, a few of these wretched souls had freed themselves. And by the word of Tirion Fordring, were allowed back into the factions their bodies had originally come from... Demon Hunters, another example of fighting fire with fire. Elves who had sacrificed most of their humanity, simply for demonic powers in which to use against the demons themselves. A practice that was frowned upon by the Elves that had seen the corruption and ungodly flaying of their world that had been caused by those same powers. Elves or not, the magics were the same... Two of the greatest things to have ever walked Azeroth. Great, as in powerful. Not in the moral sense, mind you. With the Death Knights as a playable class, it is only a matter of time before they release the Demon Hunters... /shudder So, I believe there are a few things I should point out. For the Death knights of today, and the possible Demon Hunters of tommorow. =Death Knights= As stated before, Death knights were once with the Scourge. Possibly it's most powerful weapons. But after the events at Acherus and the battle of Light's Hope Chapel, many of the Death Knights were freed from the Lich king's will. After Tirion had formed the Argent Crusade, these Death knights renamed themselves "The Knights of the Ebon Blade." Under the command of Highlord Darion Mograine, the Knights seek to end the Lich King, and his unholy crusade to end all life... Acherus: The Aftermath Congratulations! You've just gotten out of Acherus! Now what will you do? You're a Death Knight on Moon Guard, so one of three things must be true. *You have a severe mental handicap that disallows you from levelling past 61. *You have "x" amount of level 80's on "Another server." *You actually plan to level to 80. Wait... What? Really? Get out... Seriously? No, really, cut the crap... Oh, you're serious? Alright then! If your answer was the third one, you aren't required to keep reading. get at it! However, if you answered one or two, please read on. In case you didn't know... The player character Death knights are part of what are called the "Third Generation Death knights." In case you didn't know, this is not Warcraft 3. This is World of Warcraft. What you have to know is, sure, you're character COULD have taken up a Runeblade, but he/she would have never been broken free from the Lich King in that case. Ask Baron Rivendare.... As said before, you player characters are part of the "Third Generation." The other "Generations" are as follows. Generation One: First discovered by the Orcish Shadow Council, by placing the souls of Orcs into the corpses of fallen Paladins. Generation Two: As Arthas, they found a Runeblade, and took it as their own at the cost of their souls. Eternally binding them to the will of the Scourge, and consequentially, the Lich King. Generation Three: You. The player. You died, and Arthas brought you back. You were bound to his will until the battle at Light's Hope. In the end, you're still undead... On Undeath... As an undead being, there are a few things you must know. 1.) A common side-effect of death is rotting. I'm not going to say your character must be hideous, per se. But face it, unless your character's corpse met one hell of an embalmer along it's way to the grave, there will be SOME evidence of said rotting. 2.) As a member of the undead, you feel little emotion. Anger is probably one of the few that we KNOW you can feel. Love on ther other hand, I would have some serious doubts... 3.) A rather unfortunate side-effect to being among the unliving, is that alcohol has NO effect on you whatsoever. =( 4.) You can NOT reproduce! As an undead, you may walk around and talk, but all other bodily functions cease... Ad nauseum DEATH KNIGHTS CAN MATE. Death knights just don't stop having sex. Here is where I state an extremel crucial point here. Please pay attention, and take notes if you can... If you are NOT a Death Knight In-Character, do NOT roll one. Review Now tell me, what have we learned today? Death Knights are undead. In case you couldn't tell, that was the main point I was trying to make here. The inability to mate and the "Not being a DK ICly" thing were simple side-points. That is like saying I, as a Druid, are not a Druid ICly, but I am a Paladin. Does that make much sense? No, it does not... On to our next topic. =Demon Huntards Hunters= Upon feigning allegience to Sargeras, Illidan's eyes were scorched from their sockets, and blackened tattoos were laid upon his body. By offering his skills to the Demon lord, he had been given the magics of the demons. Thus becoming the first 'Demon Hunter.' Since then, only two Demon Hunters (NPC-wise) exist that don't serve Illidan. A Few Misconceptions Demon Hunters have gained the powers they have through one thing and one thing alone, sacrifice. No, not the demonic soul-stealing murder-like sacrifice... If you believe that harnessing demonic magics is free of charge, think again. While the cost is not specific, most would assume demonic magics would drain the soul more than anything else. The Demon Hunters are blind. Why is this? They sacrifice their sight for a more powerful version of it. The ability to see demons and other such unholy being with greater clarity. As I said before, the path of a Demon hunter requires much sacrifice. Demon Hunters aren't welcome in the cities of the Alliance or the Horde. Simply put, they use Demonic magics. So do Warlocks, yes, however. A Warlock isn't required to have it's demon out. Nor are they required to wear any sort of uniform. And any Warlock that walks around Stormwind wearing their corrupter's regalia with a Felguard at their side should know, they're ASKING for a beating. Demon Hunters are usually spotted a bit more easily. (No, not because most of the people that RP them are half-retarded and start screaming "I R DEEMUN HUNTERRR!") Think about it. They usually have no eyes, and carry around warglaives. Need I say more? Review I know, there wasn't much to say for the Demon Hunters. There were simply a few things I had to point out for the sake of my sanity, if anything. But, in a nut-shell. You sacrifice your shit. You get powers. You're probably exiled. You're NOT equal to Illidan... =Conclusion= I apologize if you were looking forward to another silly post, like my last one on "Feral" Elves, but really. The Death Knights have been getting on my nerves since their release... That's all I'll say. Death Knights, you're undead. If you disagree, re-rolling is always an option. (And you should probably consider checking out this WoWinsider page.) Demon Hunters, you need improvement. You're not as bad as the Death Knights (yet.) Just try to keep it that way. Thank you. Category:Guides